Tears on a Broken Rose
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Slight alternate end to Re:COM. Instead of dying by Sora's hands in Castle Oblivion, Larxene manages to escape with her life and finds herself breaking down to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Larxel, Anti Marxene, rated for language.


_**Tears on a broken rose**_

_A Larxel, anti Marxene ONESHOT_

**Key: **_Italics are flashbacks. _

It sucks not having a heart. It only means that you can act out emotions and not actually show them. And if you tried to show any, the others would look at you strangely, like something was wrong.

Well, screw the rules. Both of them were breaking the 'unwritten' rules of being an Organization member. One could cry, another could show concern by comfort.

Larxene, also known as the Savage Nymph, had her wall broken by the one she was the closest to. The one who had convinced her to help him take over the Organization. Of course, she would do anything for him. It was only natural. The Graceful Assassin was the one who found her and taught her everything...sadism, kunai wielding, basically everything she knew that made her who she was. And that's what made her even more furious.

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, had watched Marluxia train the Nymph from the moment that pink haired bastard brought her in. There was just a twisted smile Axel had eyed, something that bothered him. It told him the Graceful Assassin held bad intentions, whether directed at the Nymph or the Organization, Axel couldn't tell. For the sake of both, he volunteered to supervise Marluxia's training of the girl.

_"Wh-where am I?"_

_"I saw that you were attacked, and your heart stolen...you are in the Castle that Never Was."_

_"...and who are you?"_

_"I am Marluxia. I'm Number eleven in Organization Thirteen, the people who run this castle. You appear to be much like us...we lack a heart as well."_

_"So why am I here?"_

_"How would you like to join us?"_

_The smile on his face...she thought it was one of care towards her. He found her, he saved her and he offered her not only a place to stay, but a chance at getting her heart back. _

Just because she had lost her heart, didn't mean she was stupid.

But Larxene knew it had left her weak and defenseless.

Marluxia knew it too. Damn him.

_"Hey Marluxia, what are you doing?"_

_"I shall be training the new member. Xenmas has already given his permission, Number Eight. There is no reason for you to be here."_

_"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, Marluxia. I'll stay if I want to."_

Axel cursed and ran his fingers through Larxene's hair. He let this happen, he let this happen...HE ALLOWED IT TO HAPPEN. Why couldn't he have stopped Marluxia from the start? Said he will train Larxene instead?

_"Axel, you IDIOT," _he thought.

_"This is our chance, Larxene..." Marluxia said, while his lips brushed across her face. "You've become so strong and fast...a perfect partner for me." He smiled, knowing his sweet and honeyed words were coaxing the Nymph into doing things his way. His lips brushing along her cheek were just the icing on the cake._

_"We can take over the Organization so easily now. You and me. We don't need to rely on Xemnas and the others to get our hearts back. With I as the Superior and you as the second in command, no one should stand in our way."_

_"And...what about Axel?"_

_"What about him?"_

That was Larxene's first clue that Marluxia's plans weren't for the better.

She didn't even know what was right or wrong. Marluxia was her superior, though. She HAD to obey him. And he had to know what was right and what was wrong...

So she put on her sadist face and went to work.

But even her training from Marluxia didn't help her stand up against the keyblade master. She was defeated once and threw him a card. The second time she tried to stand up to him...

...she felt like such a pushover. The Nymph still wanted to help Marluxia and that _damn little Namine _had to interfere! Not only that, it was Axel who had set the little witch free! Her mood escalated and she pissed the keyblade master off...and she just barely managed to escape from him with her non-life.

The corridor of darkness took her to the castle's basement. The Riku toy Vexen had crafted and Axel were there, smirking. Too exhausted to ask, Larxene just fell to the floor, panting. Axel's eyes had widened and he sent the replica on its way to see Namine and Sora.

_"Larxene?"_

_"A-Axel...I..."_

_"So...have you finally realized what you did wrong?"_

Larxene didn't answer, she just clutched her body in pain. Axel chose to forget the rules of being a Nobody and he picked the girl up and held her in his arms.

He was furious. He had known all this time Marluxia was using her, but she either refused to acknowledge it or just ignored it. But even if she did, she had no way out. And neither did he. Damn Xemnas for making Marluxia the lord of Castle Oblivion...it had put everyone in the castle in a mousetrap, with no way out.

"Larxene, can you stand?"

"I d-don't know..."

"Here, kid, I got a potion somewhere in here..." Axel reached into his pockets and pulled out a healing potion. Larxene took it gratefully and downed the liquid in less then two gulps. Relief soared through her body and healed her injuries. She sighed and kept herself close to Axel.

"Axel...what's going to happen to me now? I...I betrayed the Organization. Xemnas is sure to...to..."

"You were forced into it. But knowing Xemnas..."

The chances were slim. But it was the only shot she had.

Larxene settled back in Axel's arms, waiting...waiting for Marluxia's own demise. Half the Organization was already gone. Vexen...she was going to miss picking on the Chilly Academic. Lexaeus and Zexion were slain by the Riku toy. How ironic that they were killed by the very experiment their own comrade had crafted.

All that was left was Marluxia. She would leave that to Sora. Yet even as she waited for it, the Savage Nymph dreaded it. Feeling love was against a Nobody's personal rule. But if she didn't feel love for Marluxia, what DID she feel?

_**&-&-&-&**_

Time passed slowly. It seemed to take forever for Sora to finish off Marluxia. Once Namine made her promise with Sora and put him to sleep, Axel and Larxene left the castle behind.

It was time to return to The World That Never Was.

The confrontation wasn't an easy one. Axel had to tell Xemnas everything. About Marluxia's plot, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion's deaths and Larxene being used as a tool. Obviously, Saix and Xemnas wanted to dispose of the traitor right away. Axel said it wasn't a good idea.

"It wasn't her fault. She was a rank below Marluxia. If she had said no to him, she would have died too. Superior, we need a fundamental Organization. Killing Larxene isn't going to help our cause, it's only going to slow it down."

"And you're sure she was being used against her will?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes, sir. If she had a choice, I don't think she would turn against her superiors. And I've been watching her ever since Number XI took her in. I would know better than anyone," Axel said seriously.

"Very well, then. You shall be tasked with keeping an eye on her. But if she demonstrates traitorous behavior, you are to eliminate her immediately," Xemnas ordered. Axel nodded and he was dismissed.

As he left the meeting hall, his thoughts wandered to the Savage Nymph. It must have been hard for her to take it all in, realizing that she was just a tool in Marluxia's petty game. Axel hoped that, for her sake, she would forget all of it soon. She was going to look like a mess in front of the others if she kept that up, not to mention foolish for showing emotion without a heart. Just as he pondered this, he found his way to his room and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Larxene was there.

She was asleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she sucked in and she looked so comfortable. Axel wondered why she chose his room, out of all the places she could be, for sleeping.

_"Oh...maybe it's because I had helped her...still this isn't how I want to be repaid."_

Feeling the fatigue set in, Axel kicked off his boots and decided to try and wake the Nymph up. When she didn't even stir (and also sent a small electric shock on him), he sighed and decided to just deal with it when they woke up. As he settled next to her, she unresponsively pulled herself closer, drawing warmth from his body and getting almost too close for comfort.

_"Larxene...was all that sadism a facade? Are you so alone that you need to cling to the person who shows you the slightest bit of kindness?"_

Axel realized he didn't mind anymore. Larxene had been through enough and narrowly escaped death twice. If he was going to be her next cling toy, so be it.

...besides, she was rather pretty. And the affection here was cozy, if not somewhat awkward.

He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close and fell asleep.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I had a lot of fun with this. X3**

**I think it's really interesting how Larxene was on Marluxia's side, but there was no explanation for why she had to do it. I do like Marluxia, I think he's a complete badass and a cocky jerk, but what his and Larxene's relationship was is all up in the air. I don't exactly see them as lovers or anything along the lines of that. Besides, I saw how Larxene looks at Marly and she always looks mad (kinda like how she always looks), but when she's flirting with Axel, she's got a soft and tender look on her face. **

**I heavily used KH Wiki to help me figure out how to keep Larxene in character. She does appear to be a bitch all the time, but the KH Wiki says it could just be a cover, especially since she showed true sadness about vanishing. And she has a childish side, which is why I made her a little too dependent.**

**On a final note, I hate AkuRoku. Larxel and RokuNami FOR THE WIN.**

**Edit: Whoops, I made a mistake. Lexaeus was killed by the real Riku, not Repliku.  
**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
